User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 110- Just Like A Pill
Just Like A Pill (Kevin and Cable are walking with Dana in the halls) Dana- I can’t believe Vander can just give me all the responsibility of the dance out of the blue. Kevin- You can do it. Dana- I have a week! A week to plan an entire freshman dance. Guys, I’m going to need your help along with Nadine. Cable- Say the word and we’ll be there. Misty- How did you end up with the responsibility? Sounds like a job for Lacey. Dana- Vander said Lacey refused, and that her head’s in “another place right now” AKA focused on her next drug deal. Misty- I can help. Dana- You would do that? Misty- Yeah, just cuz Lindsay isn’t your bestest friend doesn’t mean we can’t be cool. Dana- That’s surprisingly…refreshing. Misty- Just don’t make fun of my look anymore. Dana- No promises, sweetie. Cable- I think it’s pretty sexy. Misty- Back off. Cable- Okay… Kevin- This is going to be a great dance to kick off winter break. Dana- What do you have planned for us? Kevin- I’m not telling you! Dana- You’re right, surprises are the best kind of gift. Ok, posse, let’s go. Misty- Where? Dana- This is the part where we walk down the hall like we own the place, cuz we kinda do. (They all walk down the hall and Misty chuckles and rolls her eyes) Misty- I’m gonna love this. (Charlie is reading outside of the school and Skylar approaches him) Charlie- Yes, sir? Skylar- Hey, I was hoping we could maybe hang out or something soon. You know, like old times. Charlie- Why are you wanting to hang out all of a sudden? Skylar- Because I missed the beginning of this year when you and Seann and Lindsay didn’t hate me. Charlie- You still have Misty and Lacey. Skylar- But I need a guy friend. We used to be like brothers, can’t we go back to that? Charlie- Maybe…eventually. It’s not like I’m just going to run off with you into the sunset and elves will be singing and throwing flowers. Skylar- Well obviously. Charlie- I don’t have anything to do after school today. Meet me at my locker and we hang out at the Smoothie shop. Okay? Skylar- Sounds good, man. (Charlie smiles and walks away. Now Seann is talking to Lacey at her locker) Lacey- So you almost hooked-up, but not completely. Seann- It wasn’t a hook-up, it’s not like she’s some random chick. We’ve been dating for almost two months. Lacey- Okay, but would you go all the way with her? Seann- I think I would. Lacey- Listen, I’ll talk to her about this too and see what she says. Seann- You guys are cool now? Lacey- Yeah, Charlie talked to her and she called me last night to apologize. Seann- That’d good. You got all your friends back now. Lacey- I’m not going to lose them ever again. Oops, gotta go. Grandma is visiting. Text me later! (She runs out of the school fast and goes to her old drug hangout) Lacey- Hey, guys. Greg- What are you doing here? Lacey- I was wondering if I could…get some more pills. Greg- You said you were done, hon. I’m afraid you gotta find some other drug group. We only deal for free to people we know will stick with us. Lacey- C’mon guys, they’re not for me. Greg- Try talking to Lisa. She hangs out around the Smoothie bar. Lacey- Whatever. Thanks for all your help. (Lacey trudges off. Now Misty finds Charlie at Smoothie Haven and sits with him) Misty- Hey babe, waiting for someone? Charlie- Just Skylar. Misty- You’re talking to him again? Charlie- Yeah, he seems to have changed so I’ll give him a second chance. Misty- You’re so sweet. Do you maybe wanna…hang out tonight? Watch a movie, snuggle up on the couch? Charlie- Snuggle? Misty- Yeah, we’ve been kinda distant lately. Maybe this will bring us closer, like we used to be. Charlie- Uh…not tonight. Maybe some other time though. Skylar going to be here any second and…well he kinda wanted some alone time with me… Misty- Oh…that’s my cue to leave. Just don’t get cozier with him than you are with me. Charlie- I wouldn’t worry about that if I were you. (Misty leaves, but seems upset. Now Kevin and Cable are walking home) Cable- So, you and Dana at the dance. What surprise are you planning? Kevin- I have no idea, but I know t will have to be a lot of money to make her happy. Cable- Dude, I’m sure if you’re just sweet to her and all that, she’ll be happy with whatever. Kevin- You obviously don’t know Dana. Cable- Well how are you going to pay for whatever you’ll come up with? Kevin- I wish I knew, man. Cable- Good luck, but just know the bank of Cable is closed until further notice, so don’t get any ideas. Kevin- Wouldn’t think of it, man. I got it! Cable- The money? Kevin- The idea! Cable- What is it? Kevin- I get some big time celeb to perform at the dance. It would be perfect! Cable- Dude, they don’t pay venues like school dances for cheap. Kevin- So, we find someone local. Like Lady GaGa! Cable- She’s travelling Europe on tour. You really think she’ll travel across the world just to play a pathetic dance? Kevin- True… Cable- Listen, my dad knows some people in the industry. I’ll find out who’s easiest to get and the price. Kevin- Thanks man, you’re the best. (Now Lacey is talking to Lindsay in the smoothie shop) Lacey- You got very intimate with him, but do you want to go further? Lindsay- I’ve been thinking about it and I think I would. I just don’t want things to get weird afterwards. I’ve heard after sex, the relationship goes downhill from there. Lacey- You and Seann are different. You’re made for each other. Lindsay- I don’t think he wants to do this, though. Lacey- What if I told you he did? Lindsay- …then I would say that I’d better go talk to him about this. Thanks, Lace. Lacey- Have fun losing your virginity! (Lindsay gives Lacey a glare and leaves the shop. Skylar walks in after her) Lacey- Oh great, just who I wanted to see. Skylar- Do you have the pills? Lacey- No, I’ve found out there’s a girl who walks around the back lot of this place at around 4. She has what you need. Skylar- It’s not for me; it’s for my brother. Lacey- He can’t get his own damn drugs? Skylar- He pays me 50 bucks whenever I get him any. Lacey- I’m going to end up paying more than you’re going to get! Skylar- Well that’s how business works, babe. You win some you lose some. Lacey- Yeah, well in this case I lose and you win. Skylar- Don’t you love business? Lacey- I gotta go see this chick. Be back soon. (Lacey leaves the shop and looks nervous as she makes her way to the back of the shop. Now Dana and Misty are in Dana’s room) Dana- Okay our budget is $300. I’m thinking half goes to decorations and then $100 to food and the other $50 goes to whatever else we need. Misty- Don’t we need a DJ or something? Dana- I wish, but Vander said he’s the DJ and he can drop some “spicy beats.” Misty- Oh God… Dana- I know, but whatever. That’s one less thing we have to pay for, right? (Misty’s phone rings and she got a text from Lindsay saying “2nite is the nite”) Dana- Who’s it from? Misty- Oh, just Charlie. Dana- How are you and him doing? He seems kinda…not the boyfriend type. Misty- He’s…distant. He doesn’t like when I touch him and he doesn’t really touch me. Dana- What’s the fun of that? Misty- I mean he’ll kiss me sometimes, but mostly just on the cheek. Dana- Sounds to me like you need to go shop for a new boyfriend, hon. Misty- He’s so sweet…but maybe he just wants me to make the first move. Dana- Guys are like that, they don’t want us to get mad at them for taking things too fast or too slow so they wait for us to make the moves. Misty- Yeah, well I don’t like taking control. Dana- Me and Kev have figured things out. He knows when I want something and I know when he wants something. Misty- Have you two…? Dana- Done it? No, but I would be lying if I said it’s not going to happen anytime soon. Misty- You guys just seem so…touchy. Dana- We’re not afraid of each other. Charlie is afraid that you’re going to be mad at him and you’re afraid he’ll be mad at you. You guys need to get over that stage because things don’t get fun until afterwards. Misty- You’re really good with advice, you know. Dana- You’re really good at listening, you know. Nadine, oh my God, sometimes I just want to smack her and say we all don’t want to hear you run your mouth nonstop. Misty- Yeah…I know. (Dana keeps gossiping, but Misty isn’t listening. Now Lindsay comes home to Seann) Seann- Hey babe, what’s up? Lindsay- Nothing, just got back from Smoothie Haven with Lacey. Seann- So I guess we’re all cool again now. No more drama. Lindsay- That’s the way to go. Seann- So, anything on your mind? Lindsay- I’ve been thinking. Last week, I had fun with that make-out session. Seann- Yeah that was…interesting. Lindsay- I’m ready…just so you know. (Seann runs up and kisses her) Seann- Tonight. Let’s do it tonight. Lindsay- Random is also the way to go I guess. Seann- Do you want to? Lindsay- Of course. But…one of us needs to get the…stuff. Seann- Oh, the stuff. Lindsay- You don’t have it here, do you? Seann- Probably not. I’ll get the stuff. Lindsay- Okay…I’ll get ready. Seann- Two hours. Lindsay- Have fun, babe. (Seann leaves and Lindsay looks nervous and pulls out a mirror. Now, Lacey sees a woman walking past her behind the shop) Lacey- L-Lisa? Lisa- That’s my name. Lacey- I heard that you’re a pretty well-known dealer around here. Lisa- That’s right. What do you need? Lacey- Any pills you got. How much are we talking here? Lisa- I have two payment plans available. I can do thirty per pill or…well do I really need to say it? Lacey- I don’t think the guy I’m getting these for would- Lisa- Hon, I don’t do guys. I was talking about you… Lacey- I…I-I have sixty on me. Lisa- Two pills? Suit yourself. (Lacey takes out money from her wallet and Lisa hands her a bag with two pills in it) Lisa- Just remember, option two is always available. (Lacey half-smiles at her and then runs off and barges into the shop) Lacey- I almost got raped by that slut. Here are your pills. Skylar- Hey, I don’t think the people across the street heard you. You wanna hush up a little? Lacey- Take them! Skylar- Two pills? Are you serious, this is pathetic. Lacey- I gave her all the money I had on me. Skylar- I need more. Lacey- How much does your brother pay you per pill? Fifty? Congratulations, you just made $100 and I’m down sixty. Skylar- Lacey, get me more. Lacey- Skylar, you can forget it. I risked my life getting you pills and you talked to two people for me. Skylar- Lacey! Lacey- Suck it Skylar, I’m done. (Lacey leaves angrily and Skylar looks furious. Now Kevin is on the phone with Cable) Kevin- Did your dad find anyone that could play for Dana? Cable- He said maybe Skrillex could come! Kevin- Yeah, too bad he sing her a love song. Cable- He could turn Love Story or something dubstep, I don’t know! Kevin- How much will it cost? Cable- Only 20 thousand. Kevin- Only! Cable- Sorry, man. (Cable hangs up and Kevin looks frustrated, but then sees a credit card on the ground) Kevin- Thank you, God. (He kisses the credit card and holds it up. Now Misty knocks on Charlie’s door) Charlie- Mist, what are you doing here? Misty- Skylar told me your parents were gone tonight and I thought we could hang out. Charlie- I’m kinda doing homework. Misty- Then I shall help you. (Misty walks inside and Charlie seems mad) Charlie- Misty, no offense, but I don’t really want to hang out right now. Misty- C’mon, babe. (Misty tries to kiss him and he pushes her back) Misty- What the hell is wrong with you? Charlie- I’m not in the mood to see you right now. Misty- Do you even care about me me? Charlie- Misty, we’ve been dating for not even two months. Misty- Okay, do you care about me?! Charlie- Yeah, I think. Misty- You think? Have fun going to the dance alone because you don’t have a girlfriend anymore. (She slams the door and leaves. Lacey is walking home and on the phone with Lindsay) Lacey- Just make sure you do it safely. Lindsay- Duh, Lace. I care about my body and I’m not going to misuse it. Lacey- That’s good, oh my God! Lindsay- What is it? (Lacey sees a girl laying on the ground and she flips her over, revealing her to be Lisa) Lacey- Linz, I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t worry I’m fine but someone else you don’t know isn’t. Have fun with your sexy time with Seann, be safe, bye! (Lacey sees pills scattered everywhere and a knife inside Lisa’s chest) Lacey- Help!! (Greg and his clan run up to Lacey) Greg- Shut up! Lacey- You did this?! Greg- Shut up or we’ll do this to you too! Lacey- How could you just kill her? Greg- She wouldn’t give us her business and how else were we supposed to get the drugs? Lacey- So you’re saying all those drugs we did you got by screwing a hooker? Greg- This is how this industry works, babe. You just have to accept that. Lacey- I’m not going to accept that you murdered this woman! You guys are going to go to jail. Greg- Not unless someone gives us away. Now, nobody knows this besides you. If we do get caught, we’ll know who the next person on our list will be, won’t we? Lacey- Yes. (Greg holds a knife up to Lacey’s throat) Lacey- Greg, stop. Greg- Get the hell out of here. (Lacey starts crying and runs away. Now Lindsay is setting up the couch for her and Seann and Misty runs in) Lindsay- Misty, what are you doing here? Misty- I broke up with Charlie. Lindsay- Hon, why’d you do that? Misty- He didn’t want to even see me. He said he wasn’t in the mood. Lindsay- Misty, I’m so sorry. Misty- Do you guys mind if I crash here tonight? Lindsay- Yeah, kinda. Seann is going to be back any minute with the stuff and we’re gonna… Misty- Oh, right. Sorry, I’ll go to Lacey and intrude her life. Tell me about it tomorrow. Knock ’em dead, kid. (Misty leaves and Lindsay laughs. Now Kevin knocks on Cable’s door) Cable- What up, man? You figure out how to get the money? Kevin- I found this. Cable- A credit card? Kevin- Not just any credit card; a random guy’s credit card. Cable- So you’re going to screw this guy into $20,000 dollars in debt for Dana. Kevin- …Yup. Cable- Cool, I’ll give this to my dad and tell him this guy’s your cousin. Kevin- Dana is going to crap her pants when she sees this. Although, she won’t be wearing pants at the dance…so she’ll…never mind. (Cable laughs and closes the door now Skylar walks into Charlie’s place) Charlie- Thanks for coming on such short notice. Skylar- Yeah, no problem. You sounded upset on the phone, what’s up? Charlie- Misty dumped me because I wasn’t in the mood to be with her. Skylar- What do you mean not in the mood? Charlie- She’s…loud and I just wasn’t in the mood for her right now. I have a biology test to study for and I won’t get anything done if she’s here. Skylar- Don’t you think that’s kinda…harsh? Charlie- No…well…I guess. I should call and apologize. Skylar- No, don’t. She’s still walking around pissed at you. You need to give her some time to cool down. Charlie- I know Misty, she wants me to call her now and that’s what I need to do. (He calls her and she picks up) Misty- What do you want? Are you in the mood to see me now? Charlie- I’m sorry, I just… Misty- Are you afraid of intimacy or something? Charlie- Intimacy? No. Misty- It seems like you are. Anytime I try to get near you, you freak out. Charlie- It’s because you’re a lot to handle sometimes. (Skylar slides his hand across his throat and laughs at Charlie) Misty- Excuse me? Listen, don’t call me again. Don’t come up to me in the halls and don’t try to win be back because I want a boyfriend who likes me for me and doesn’t care if I’m a little loud or excited sometimes. (She hangs up and Charlie sighs as Skylar laughs) Charlie- Not funny, man. (Charlie pushes Skylar’s bag off the table and a bag of pills falls out) Charlie- What are those? Skylar- Nothing, nothing. (Skylar quickly stuffs them in his bag and Charlie gets up) Charlie- Those didn’t look like nothing. Skylar, are you doing drugs? Skylar- They’re not for me, they’re for my brother. He needed them so I got Lacey to get them from me from some hooker. Charlie- You made Lacey go to a hooker to get your brother drugs? Skylar- It sounds kinda bad when you put it that way. Charlie- It will sound bad any way I say it because it was a bad thing to do. Get out! Skylar- Charlie, no. I know I shouldn’t have done it. Charlie- I should have never trusted you again. You’re not a good person. (Charlie closes the door on Skylar and kicks the wall. Now Seann walks in the door) Seann- Wow, this place looks…romantic. Lindsay- I hope you think candles and dim lights are sexy. I thought you might. Seann- I think you’re sexy. Lindsay- Oh really? (They start to kiss and Lindsay stops him) Lindsay- Just to make sure, you still want to do this, right? Seann- Of course I do. And you? Lindsay- This is where I belong right now. With you. I love you, Seann. Seann- Yeah, I know. Lindsay- Did you get the stuff? Seann- I got the kind that smells like cherry AND glows in the dark! Lindsay- Well, okay! I love cherry! (They both laugh and start to kiss again. She starts unbuttoning his shirt and he rips off her blouse. They lay on the couch and she pulls off his belt. Her cell phone rings and they both groan) Lindsay- Should I check it? Seann- Yeah, just see who it is. If it’s Mist or something, they can wait. Lindsay- It’s my dad, that’s weird. Seann- Answer it. Lindsay- Hello, dad? No, I’m not busy, why? What, are you sure? Okay, I’ll meet you at the smoothie shop. Bye. Seann- No more sexy time? Lindsay- My mom is missing. Seann- What? What happened? Lindsay- He doesn’t know. (She puts her shirt back on and hands Seann his) Lindsay- Will you come with me? Seann- Yeah, let’s go. (They both put their clothes on and rush out. Now Misty knocks on Lacey’s door) Misty- Hi, sorry. I kinda needed someone to talk to. Lacey- Why, what happened? Misty- Lace, are you okay, You look like you’ve been crying a lot. Lacey- No, I’m fine. Just something stuck in my eye I can’ t get out. Misty- Are you sure? Lacey- Yeah, come in. You can spend the night and tell me what happened. Misty- You sure everything is going good with you? Lacey- …Yeah…nothing’s wrong. I’m fine… (Lacey does a fake smile and Misty walks in. Now Cable, Kevin and Dana are hanging outside looking at the stars) Kevin- One night until the dance. Cable- Wish I had someone to go with. Dana- Go with Nadine, she’d love that. Cable- It would be kinda awkward, don’t you think? Kevin- Then don’t go there with her, just hang out with her there. Cable- Yeah, I guess. Dana- Plus, me and Kev aren’t going to be hidden away all night. We’ll be there for you. I could use your help with my new plan anyways, Cabe. Cable- New plan? Dana- I got a little…footage. Kevin- What kind of footage? Dana- Footage that everyone at the dance would love to see. (She pulls out her phone and starts the video) Cable- How did you get this? Dana- I’m…sneaky. (The footage is of Lacey buying the drugs from Lisa) Dana- This is our chance to bring that princess off her pedestal and finally put her in her place. This is our chance to take down the goody-two shoes, Lacey Harvest. Watch out... PREVIEW Next week is the mid-season finale of Tremont Falls so I decided to make a cheesy preview video for it. Here ya go. Category:Blog posts